Object Show(Shanemulrooney)
Sega Saturn: Am I late? Am I late? PlayStation: Yes, imbicle. You're late. Sega Saturn: I don't care! Speed Weed: Stop fighting, guys! I'd like to stay but I gotta juice! *Zoom* Francey: Welcome to Object Show! The show were objects compete against each other to win $1,000000000000! Nintendo 64: That's a lot of money! Francey: So let's show the votes. Nintendo 64: But this is the first day! Nobody voted! Francey: Then, here's some auditions. (Shows auditions) *Santiago: Vote for me or I'll kill you! *Crushed Jelly: Hewwo! Vote fow me, pwease! :3 *Brussels Sprout: Why is my life a thing? Oh yeah, vote for me. *Nintendo 64: Vote for me! I'm everybody's favourite game console! Look! Four controller ports! *PlayStation: Don't listen to her. Vote for me. I use discs! *Sega Saturn: Nobody likes me, but vote for me anyway. *Speed Weed: I'm very fast! Vote for me! *Zoom* *Screaming Buzz Doll: V-v-vote for me! Francey: All right, let's get started. Francey: So, the first thing we'll do is make the teams. So, it's up to you guys to choose. Choosing The Teams Sega Saturn: Hey, Nintendo 64, let's make a team! Nintendo 64: That's a great idea! PlayStation: I'm in it! Nintendo 64: No you're not, PlayStation. PlayStation: LET ME IN IT! (Kicks Sega Saturn's leg) Sega Saturn: Okay, fine. You're in our team. But be nice! Francey: Have you named your team, yet? Nintendo 64: Yeah! Let's call it... PlayStation: (Interrupts Nintendo 64) The Consoles! Francey: Good. Speed Weed: Alright, let's make our team! Speed Weed: So who should we choose? Screaming Buzz Doll: Let's choose Crushed Jelly! She's so adorable that's she makes me puke rainbows! Crushed Jelly: Thank you vewy much, Scweaming Buzz Doll! Screaming Buzz Doll: Uh-oh! H-here it comes! BLECCH! Francey: Someone get a paper bag! Crushed Jelly: Let's name ouw team: The Happy Team! Francey: That's a cute name, Crushed Jelly! After Naming The Teams Francey: Did everybody name their team? Everybody: Yes! Francey: Good. Now, let's move on. Francey: Now, this is the challenge. Brussels Sprout: (Depressed) A challenge? Wow. Everybody has to run through this obstacle course without getting hit by objects, or falling into the lava. Speed Weed: This should be easy as pie. Brussels Sprout: Don't you mean, 'easy as pi'? Speed Weed: SAME DIFFERENCE! Francey: On your marks, get set, GO! Speed Weed: *Runs through the obstacle course at supersonic speed* Brussels Sprout: *Tries to keep up, fails, faints* Crushed Jelly: Oh wo! Bwussels Spwout's down! *Runs up to first aid kit* *Grabs it* *Runs back to Brussels Sprout* Crushed Jelly: Cleaw! *Buzzing sounds* Brussels Sprout: *Gasps* Crushed Jelly: Sowwy! PlayStation: I must keep up with them! *Takes our jet pack and hides it* PlayStation: Good thing I kept this jet pack with me! Speed Weed: *Running* PlayStation: *Zooms past Speed Weed* Speed Weed: What was that? PlayStation: I won everybody! Francey: Oh no you didn't. PlayStation: What? Francey: Did you try to hide a jet pack? I can still see it! PlayStation: Uhh... No? Francey: You cheated! PlayStation: Okay, I did! Francey: Shocking. Francey: Speed Weed, you won the race. Speed Weed: Thank you, sir! Francey: PlayStation, I declare you eliminated. Francey: *Kicks PlayStation into the lava* Category:Object shows Category:Shanemulrooney's Object show